


Yogsfuta

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: Kim, Kat, and Radders all have a secret they keep from everyone, but none of them know they all share this same secret.





	1. Cat and Mouse

Mousie was over from America for the Christmas livestreams and her, Kat and Katie were scheduled to stream tonight. Kat was nervous she forgot she was streaming tonight and wore a very tight dress, almost outlining what she was packing beneath it. As everyone came into the livestream room Kat notices how amazing everyone else looked, Katie wearing her tight Hoard leggings which hugged her curves perfectly and Mousie wearing a pair of tight jeans which made her ass look perfect and round, causing her to grow slightly in her dress. As the night goes on Kat begins thinking about all the things she wants to do to Mousie and her gorgeous ass, which wasn't helping her situation, her cock was growing more and more. Eventually time comes for a break and Kat quickly excuses herself to the ladies room and locks herself in a stall. "bloody hell, tonight is a disaster, this thing is out of control." She pulls up her dress and pulls out her fully erect cock standing at 8" with big heavy balls. "I need to take care of this before I can go back in there." She begins slowly stroking her huge cock thinking about Mousie and her sexy ass.

Kat really starts pumping her cock desperately trying to stifle her moaning when someone enters the bathroom, Kat peers through the slit in the door and sees the ass she's been jerking her cock to. Mousie is checking her makeup and notices Kat come out of a stall behind her "Hey Kat how are you feeling you seemed a little-" she was cut off by Kat putting her hand over her mouth "Your fat American ass has got me all worked up, the least you could do is help me unwind" Kat purrs pressing her cock against Mousie's ass. "So what do you say, wanna take me for a ride?" Mousie nods and Kat lets her go and locks the door to the bathroom. Kat hops up onto the sink and pulls up her dress " Now why don't you get started, we do still have a stream to do you know." Mousie takes the huge cock in her hands and begins stroking it slowly admiring the size before carefully taking it into her mouth. Kat moans and grabs the back of Mousie's head forcing her down onto the massive member.

"suck it like you mean it you worthless slut!" Mousie gags hard as her mouth and throat are filled with Kats huge cock. Kat slides off the counter and starts facefucking the poor silver haired beauty "oh fuck yeah your throat feels amazing, I feel like I'm gonna blow already." Mousie's mind starts racing hearing that Kat is about to blow her load, trying hard to pry her off to no avail. "I'm cumming!!!" Kat yells as she explodes deep in Mousie's throat practically shooting it straight into her stomach, after almost a minute Kat pulls her cock out of her friend's mouth and leans back against the counter, Mousie, with her mouth still full of cum crawls into a stall and spits some out. While crawling away Kat gets a fantastic view of her ass which causes her cock to grow once again, she carefully makes her way into the stall with the American slut.

Suddenly Mousie feels her pants pulled down to her knees, before she can even turn her head she feels her pussy filled by a huge cock. "Fuck you're really tight, my cock feels amazing." "Kat please pull out you're too big!" Mousie pleads, embarrassed getting fucked in a public bathroom by her friend's huge cock. "Oh shut up will you, there's only one way this will stop and that's when I empty my big heavy balls deep in your tight cunt!" Kat pounds Mousie's pussy as hard and as fast as she can loving the feeling of wet pussy wrapped around her cock and the moans and screams coming from the slut in front of her. "I'm getting close again, I'm gonna blow another load of spunk in you, you cheap whore!" "NO please not inside me, please!" Mousie cries begging for Kat not to unload inside her. "Too bad, you should've thought of that before you went parading around in those tight pants you love so much. Now take it!!" Kat shouts as she rams her cock balls deep into Mousie's now loosened pussy, unleashing a torrent of cum that fills her pussy and womb. After sometime Kat finally pulls her flaccid cock out of Mousie's dripping pussy and adjusts her dress "Let's go whore, we have a stream to finish." Kat walks out of the bathroom passing Kim on the way out, who gives her a strange look.


	2. Fright Night/Fuck Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Hannah plan another Fright Night, only for Hannah to get a fright herself.

Kim makes her way to Hannahs office, still pondering about her encounter with Kat earlier "I swear I could see the outline of a..." she stopped feeling her pants get tighter as her own member grows slightly "oh great, now i have to deal with this today." She walks into Hannah's office, the blonde was leaning over her desk wearing tight jeans and a white blouse, making Kim's hard on even worse. Kim quietly walks up behind Hannah and leans in close gently pressing her cock against the blondes big ass. "Whatcha doin' beautiful?" Kim says into Hannah's ear startling her slightly. "Oh hey Kim, got a list of games we can do for Fright Night see?" Kim leans forward more pressing her cock into Hannahs soft ass, making it harder. "Umm, Kim? Do you have something in your pocket?" "Well yes and it's for you actually." Kim replies with glee. Kim moves back and undoes her black jeans and pulls them down revealing her 7 and a half inch cock almost fully erect.

Hannah stands amazed and shocked at what's in front of her, amazed at how big and thick it is and shocked that her friend not only has one but has pulled it out in front of her. "Wow Kim..that's uh..impressive." Hannah stammers out still trying to regain her composure. "Thanks love, wanna give me a hand, I can't focus with this." Hannah blushes hard "I mean.. if we are gonna get work done.. I guess I'll have to." Hannah walks over and gently takes Kim's cock in her hand and strokes it a few times, Kim bites her bottom lip as Hannah's soft hands wrap around her shaft. Kim runs her hands through Hannahs hair before grabbing a handful of it and pushes her cock into Hannahs mouth, making her gag hard. "Mmmmm your mouth is so warm Hannah suck it hard." Hannah desperately tries to get the cock out of her throat to breath but to no avail.

Kim starts picking up speed and fucking Hannah's throat harder and faster her balls slapping against Hannahs chin, loud gagging noises fill the room "Oohhh Hannah i'm gonna cum!" Hannah's eyes go wide as a huge load is pumped directly into her stomach, thick ropes shot one after the other until finally Kim pulls out and Hannah gasps and takes deep breaths "What. the. hell." Hannah slowly speaks in a somewhat raspy voice "This thing has a mind of its own, I can't control it. It's still hard I need more." Kim eyes up Hannahs body and smiles "Here let me help you up." Kims says reaching a hand down to her friend. Kim pulls Hannah to her feet and and quickly pushes her over her desk and rips her pants down "Kim what are you doing?" Kim says nothing, she just presses her lubed up cock against Hannah's asshole "No no no Kim please not that!"

Kim simply begins pushing her cock into Hannahs tight ass, Hannah clenches her teeth as her ass is invaded by the massive cock. Kim gets her cock balls deep into her friend before slowly pulling out and pushing it back in, building a slow, deep pace. Hannah tears up, as her ass is stretched to the max "Kim please pull out! It hurts so much!" "Not until I blow my load you dumb blonde cunt, now shut up I'm getting close." Kim starts fucking her faster, making her balls slap against Hannahs ass, Hannah tries hard not to scream but, can't help it as her ass is destroyed "KIM!" "I'm cumming!!!" Kim screams as she empties her balls inside Hannahs tight plump ass. After shooting 7 ropes of cum deep inside the blondes ass she pulls her cock out and puts her pants on. "We can work more on Fright Night tomorrow Hannah, I have a stream to get ready for." Kim walks out and past Radders who was looking quite blushed after hearing Hannahs screams.


	3. Error 404 title not found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders needs to find someone to help relieve her "tension" and Nina is the "lucky" winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches, not been well these past months pretty depressed. Couldn't think of a title for this one if you have any ideas let me know and I'll change it but, without further ado please enjoy.

Radders, having heard Kim and Hannah in the next room finds herself needing her own release. Walking through the office she sees Nina walking around in her tight black leggings showing off her plump fat ass, and decides to make her move. "Hey Nina, can I talk to you privately for minute." she says gesturing to the empty hatfilms' office. "Sure thing." Nina says quickly before following her blue haired friend to the room. Radders lets her in first before coming in and closing the door and locking it behind her. "I need your help with something and you can't tell anyone about this." Radders says in a very serious tone of voice "Okay I promise what's up?" Nina responds a tone of concern in her voice. Radders undoes the button on her jeans and unzips them enough to pull out her 9" cock which is half soft. Nina's eyes go wide in shock and she places her hand over her mouth "Radders that thing is huge oh my god." "I know it is, I have a stream to do with Kim and Kat soon and I can't go in there with this as it is. Can you please help me cum so it'll go down." Nina blushes hard "I,I guess so. So, what, you just want me to jerk you off?" Nina makes her way over to Radders and takes her cock in her hand.

Radders' cock twitches and grows with Nina's soft touch "Nina your hands are so soft, don't stop" Radders says pulling her jeans all the way off letting her huge balls drop beneath her hard cock. Nina strokes the massive cock with both hands, desperately trying to get Radders to cum "Are you close?" she asks. " No, I need more Nina please." Radders pushes Nina to her knees and pushes her cock into her mouth. "Fuck Nina that's it suck my cock" Radders moans while Nina gags heavily on the huge meat pole blocking her throat. Radders picks up her pace thrusting fast and harder making her balls slap against Nina's chin, Nina places her hands on Radders' thighs trying to slow her down but to no avail. Radders' pulls her cock from Nina's mouth, spit and precum dripping down her chin as she coughs and breathes deeply "Radders..what..the.hell!" Nina shouts wiping the spit form her mouth. "I'm sorry Nina I just can't help it but I'm not done yet so I hope you're ready."

Radders pushes Nina to the ground and climbs on top of her pulling her leggings down showing off her plump pale ass. "Radders no get off!" Nina protests "Not until I cum, now hold still." Radders is about to push her cock into Nina's pussy, but Nina struggles and Radders' cock head slips into her asshole, causing Nina to yelp in pain and Radders to moan in pleasure. "Take it out! take it out!" Nina cries trying to wiggle her way away from the massive cock but Radders pushes more into Nina's ass pressing her full weight down onto her pinning her in place. Nina starts to yell for help but Radders puts her hands over her mouth muffling her screams. "Fuck Nina your ass feels amazing, it's so tight." Radders moans pushing her full length into Nina's poor ass picking up speed. "Radders please, I'll do anything, just please take your cock out of my ass." Nina pleads "I don't want anything Nina I only want this" She says giving Nina's ass a good slap. Radders forces Nina's head and and her ass higher and starts pounding her ass harder and faster.

Nina can see her stomach being pushed out by the invading cock "Radders take it out, your cock is in my stomach!" Nina cries out again "Shut the fuck up Nina, I'm so close just beg for it and it'll be over" Radders groans really destroying Nina's fat ass. "Nina begins crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as her ass is pounded "Radders..please cum in me..cum in my ass please hurry up and fill me" Nina begs and Radders' balls begin to ache. "Fuck yes Nina I'm gonna cum." Radders pulls Nina's hair back causing her to cry in pain again. "I'm cumming!!!" Radders shouts as her cock explodes deep inside Nina's formally tight asshole, filling her stomach causing it to bulge slightly as she's filled with cum. Radders pulls her cock from Nina's ass after about a minute of cumming "Fuck Nina that was amazing, we'll have to do this again sometime. I have a stream to get to so I'll see you later." Radders Puts her now soft cock back into her jeans and leaves Nina in the room leaking with cum, tears on her face.


	4. Greatest livestream in Twitch history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The livestream everyone has been waiting for is here, and Chrissa is in for a real "treat" shall we say.

It's late in the evening and mostly everyone has gone home for the night, except for Kim, Kat, Radders and Chrissa who are doing a livestream. As the four girls make their way into the livestream room, Sam gets everything ready and they go live "Hello and welcome to a late night stream with me; Kim, the lovely Kat, the beautiful Radders and the fantastic Chrissa." Kim announces to the audience. "We will be playing some Overwatch tonight and we have some goals to reach as well, we've all got onesies to put on for each goal we hit so keep them coming" The first goal is hit almost instantly as everyone loves the girls' streams and Chrissa is up first, she gets up and moves off camera but, not out of the room, and changes into a penguin onesie.

As she strips down however, the other three get a good look at her beautiful body, her cute breasts and supple ass both clad in a beautiful white bra and pantie set. While Chrissa is getting undressed the other three girls are practically drooling and all get up at once and make their way over to her, standing in a circle around her. "Umm..why are you all staring at me? It's kinda weird. Guys?" she gets no reply as Kat snatches the onesie away from her and Kim takes her clothes, leaving her standing in nothing but her underclothes. "Give me back my stuff, I don't like this, can we just get back to the game please?" "Oh, we have a game for you honey, but its not Overwatch." Kat says with a malicious grin and grabs the front of Chrissa's bra and tears in off, Chrissa quickly covers herself "What the fuck?! Get away from me!" she backs away from Kat but bumps into Radders who is standing right behind her, with a massive hard on. 

"what are you guys doing, please stop this." "I'm sorry Chrissa but we need to do this we can't help it, you'll make it easier by not resisting." Radders tells her softly, trying to clam her down. Kat pulls her panties off from under her dress and strokes her quickly hardening member, Kim follows suit, taking her shirt and jeans off and letting her cock flop out and stand at attention. Radders grabs Chrissa hips and grins her massive cock against her soft ass. Chrissa looks terrified "please be gentle with me, all of you have such big cocks." she says meekly which makes all three girls even hornier. Kim moves first "Get on your knees and suck my cock." shes says in a commanding tone Chrissa slowly does as she's told and gently takes the tip into her mouth. Radders pulls jean leggings and shirt off and rips off Chrissa panties before licking her pussy. Kat feeling left out, decides she needs some love as well and moves behind Radders' fat ass and rubs her cock against her asshole "Fuck Lauren your ass is so fat, it's perfect for a rough assfucking." "Well why don't you see if you can handle it baby." Radders purrs and Kat shoves her cock right up her ass with a loud moan Radders groans low as her ass is filled with Kat's fat cock. Kim is moaning and starts fucking Chrissa's face faster making her balls slap against her chin and tears stream down her face.

Kat keeps up her pace of fucking Radders' ass while she eats out Chrissa, Kim pulls her cock from Chrissa's throat she goes and sits in front of the camera with her cock fully erect "Get over here and ride me slut." she demands "But the stream is still live-" "I don't give a fuck! ride my cock now or I'll make sure Radders cock goes drydog up your tight little ass!" Chrissa obeys and straddles Kim and lowers herself onto her cock moaning loudly as she does. Kat is really hammering into Radders' fat ass, it's bouncing and shaking with every thrust. Radders is stroking her massive cock as her ass is destroyed by her redhead friend. "Fuck yes fuck my fat ass Kat, make me yours baby." she begs "Fuck your ass is too much, I'm gonna cum already." Kat grunts as her cock explodes inside the massive ass before her, Radders moans as the torrent of hot spunk spills inside her. She gets up, the cum still leaking form her ass, and turns to Kat "It's my turn now kitty Kat." "Give it to me sexy, I want it all." Kat spreads her legs and Radders levels her cock and shoves it into Kat asshole causing Kat to scream out in both pain and pleasure.

Chrissa is bouncing up and down on Kim's cock, the whole stream being broadcast over Twitch, as she is used like a whore. Kim slaps Chrissa's ass "You pussy is tight but I'm bored with it, so it's time for something new." as Chrissa bounces up Kim pulls her cock out and lets Chrissa drop onto it with her ass, which causes a cry of pain. "Kim!! Take it out it's too big!!" Kim doesn't say a word and just thrusts her hips upwards into Chrissa's formally virgin asshole. "Kim please it's too much. I've never had a cock in my ass before." "Well now you have, and soon you'll learn to love it. Now ride me." Chrissa begins to cry as her ass is stretched farther than it ever has before but, starts to move her hips up and down on Kim's cock. Radders starts moving hard and fast immediately which makes Kat's eyes go wide, no warm up just rough fucking. "Fuck yes!!! Lauren, you know exactly how I like it!! Destroy my tight little hole, fill me up!!" she screams wrapping her legs around Radders' waist.

Kim's moaning gets louder and louder as Chrissa works her ass on her cock "Fuck, now you're riding like a proper slut. Keep it up I'm about to cum." hearing that Chrissa moves faster, slamming her hips down wanting to end this quickly. Kim grabs Chrissa's ass with both hands and grunts hard as she spurts her load deep into Chrissa bowels filling her completely. Kim lets go and Chrissa collapses to the floor exhausted. Kim looks over and sees Radders pounding into Kat furiously, her face turning red as she lets out a loud grunt as she cums what feels like a gallon into Kat's now gaping asshole. The two of them lay next to each other panting heavily, Kim gets up and says "You're both done? I haven't gotten any cock yet." she folds her arms in annoyance but them an idea pops into her head. She grabs one of the headsets and purrs into the mic "Sam, I know you're been watching this all unfold, why don't you come in here and join us. My ass is untouched and begging for some hard cock honey." within a second Sam bursts in and pulls his cock out, Kim leans over the desk and spreads her cheeks for him and he dives right in "Ohhhh baby, you don't waste any time do you? Just like to ram it in and take them hard huh?" Kim flirts as the blonde man fucks her hard.

They continue for over an hour until Sam explodes inside Kim, she blows him a kiss as he leaves the girls alone to shut down the stream. Kim gets to her feet and looks at the moniter and notices they have raised over $10,000 in 2 hours. "Wow, we have got to this more often."


End file.
